saopcfandomcom-20200215-history
Hundred Manifested Attachments
The '''Hundred Manifested Attachments '''are the Martial Arts ("Attach") Techniques that can only be utilized by those who have Derubamesh Emanations. They are Attach used almost exclusively by Daniss the Dark Angel, though his great immortal sages, such as Bonly and Shit Kazmi may be able to use them. Among Practitioners, it is said that the Hundred Manifested Attachments are mnemonic keys used to understand the Secret of Elfing. These are his methodologies - for his relics, see Sacred Implements of Basool. Triple Rider Kick 三騎手蹴 (San Qishou Cu / San Kishu Ke) Using two emanations, a Derubamesh may be on fire or not, and kick through an opponent with his Holiness. Rolling Buddha Thunder Barrage 鳴佛雷彈幕 (Míng fú léi dan mu / Meihotoke Kaminari Danmaku) Using hundreds of Emanations, the Derubamesh gathers a countenance nearing infinity, and falls upon the enemy like a thousand thunderclaps. Unfurling Lotus Rising Buddha Fire 展蓮上昇佛火 (Zhǎn lián shàngshēng fú huǒ / Ten hasu jōshō hotoke hi) A Derubamesh may use this when he realizes the secret of burning youth. He releases his emanations as expressions of his own life force, with enough heat to burn through obstructions. Reverse Waterfalls of Daniss 大抳思逆瀑 (Dànǐsī nì pù / Danishi Gyaku Baku) A Derubamesh, when pondering the secrets of water, may use this to channel liquids via his own Emanations. Chains of Larubamesh 拉入八秘術鎖 (Lā rù bā mìshù suǒ / Rarubamishu Kusari) This is a sign of mastery among Derubameshes who practice Attach. He forces his manifestations to grapple each other and wrap around his opponent, constricting him with a chain made out of Self. Five Glories of the Santa Ana Race Track: DENNIS RAY 三塔安娜五栄光 : 大抳思雷 ( Sāntǎ ānnà wǔ róngguāng : Dànǐsī léi / Santo anna go eiko : Danishi Rai) Daniss the dark angel, a loyal servant of Mother Mustang, created this technique to honor her. His name among the horse shamans is "Dennis Ray, Walker-amongst-horses." Using a mysterious technique, he uses hundreds of Emanations to propel 5 selves at light speed. This attack shatters the visual spectrum, creating a rainbow as he smashes through an opponent. PIMPO's Giant Bitch slap 斌伯尼大打 ( Bīnbó ní dà dǎ / Pinpo ni dai da ) A simple but brutal display of mastery. Countless Emanations form a giant hand which backhands the opponent. Falling Northern Star: Fists of Derubamesh 落下北斗 ： 的入八秘术拳 ( Luòxià běidǒu : De rù bā mì shù quán / Rakka Hokuto : Derubamishu ken ) A technique that is commonly used by Derubameshes that have reached the hundredth emanation. Countless selves are hurled at the opponent or a wide area. Towers of the Dark Angel 暗天使塔 ( Àn tiānshǐ tǎ / Kuratenshi-tou ) A technique used by Daniss to subjugate the federations of the north, and unify the lands of the stallions. He flies high into the stars, and using extensive control of his manifestations, creates thousands of selves to create a glorious totem pole made purely of countenance. Dark Adeepts: Pillars of Elfing 暗精通：妖精變化柱 ( Àn jīngtōng: Yāojing biànhuà zhù / Kura seitsū: Yōsei Henka hashira ) An ability used by the Dark Angel, considered to be the final achievement of all Derubameshes who practice Attach. Creating hundreds of selves, they all surround the opponent and pray to the lords of Masalwawas until the opponent becomes an Elf. It is said that via this technique, one can achieve the knowledge of elfing. However, such a thing is considered heresy. Many contend that one merely borrows the Dark Angel's abilities, rather than gains his own.